


Кайто Кид: одинаков ли его образ в Конане и Кайто

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Небольшой анализ, можно ли считать Кида из "Детектива Конана" и "Волшебник Кайто" разными персонажами и почему
Kudos: 11
Collections: Detective Conan challenge 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Откуда вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> Все мои рассуждения основаны на манге и прочитанных интервью в конанвики  
> Если вам есть что добавить — буду рад узнать

Насколько различаются Киды в "Волшебнике Кайто" и "Детективе Конане"?  
Наверно, это кажется странным вопросом. Всё же, авторский кроссовер, Кид эпизодически появляется в "Детективе Конане", их противостояние — одна из карточек франшизы, да и сам Шиничи разок заглядывает в мангу "Волшебник Кайто". Понятно, что вселенная одна, а значит — и персонаж один и тот же, какие могут быть различия. 

Но дело в том, что всё не так просто.  
В 2011 году было бонусное дополнение к 4 тому "Волшебник Кайто", где Аояма про каждую главу что-то написал: например, откуда идея или какая деталь ему нравится. И у главы с Акако, ведьмой, следующее:  
"А вот и она! Госпожа Акако!  
Честно говоря, она, как ведьма, практикующая черную магию, оказалась причиной, буквально загнавшей меня в угол во время большей части появлений Кайто в "Конане". Ну, вам придется принять тот факт, что эти работы — две параллельные вселенные". 

Итак. Что мы имеем?  
1\. Вселенные "Волшебник Кайто" и "Детектив Конан" — разные.  
2\. В "Детектив Конан" нет Акако, поскольку она противоречит идее, что в его мире нет магии. Да, технически, есть 219 серия, но она частично основана на главах из "Волшебник Кайто". 

А в таком случае, наш изначальный вопрос имеет смысл, причём его можно расширить: насколько вообще пересекаются вселенные. Впрочем, это не единственная деталь, указывающая, что вселенные всё же разные, но начнём по порядку.  
_Для удобства, автор будет сокращать названия тайтлов до общепринятых ДК(Детектив Конан)и МК(Magic Kaito). Это не самые логичные сокращения, но зато не создающие путаницы._


	2. Персонажи МК, разница с их образами в ДК и их влияние на образ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и далее приведенные фреймы взяты с mangadex, переводы korn для дк и white top head scans с no group для мк, преимущественно для визуального подтверждения тех или иных моментов

Анализировать удобнее от малого к большому. Поэтому логичнее и удобнее взглянуть, чем отличаются иные персонажи МК от своих версий в ДК, чтобы понять, могут ли они оказать влияние на характер Кида — и если да, то какое.  
Кроме Кида, в ДК мелькают:  
• Накамори Аоко;  
• Куроба Чикаге (как Леди Фантом)  
• Куроба Тоичи;  
• Хакуба Сагуру;  
• Инспектор Накамори.  
Так же известно, что Снейк на ограбление ни ногой, а Акако и вовсе нет в мире ДК. 

Что ж, с неё и начнём.  
**Коизуми Акако**. В каноне МК она — эгоцентричная ведьма, которая жаждет сделать Кайто своим рабом разными способами. Поэтому, конечно, ее отсутствие непременно скажется на поведении Кайто: никто не будет его доставать со странными пророчествами, чудесными фразами "так мне сказал Люцифер" и попытками подчинить его магией.  
Казалось бы, незначительное влияние, они ведь относительно редко общаются, а если и общаются — не по воле Кайто.  
Вот только есть 17 глава, где Хакуба не поймал Кида только из-за Акако. Впрочем, мы к этому вернёмся позже, когда будем разбирать его. Там выходит довольно любопытная ситуация. 

**Снейк и Ко**.  
Конечно, эти ребята никак не появляются в ДК явно, иначе бы у Конана возникло слишком много вопросов. Да и вытаскивать его из-под пуль будет непросто.  
Но всё же, даже так они оставили свой отпечаток в этом мире: Кид всё ещё ищет Пандору. Без них ему нет смысла проверять камень на луну, а значит, они всё также существуют в каком-то виде и в ДК. Правда, не факт, что в ДК Пандора существует или обладает теми же свойствами, что и в МК. 

**Накамори Аоко**.  
В отличие от них, она всё же появилась на несколько фреймов, болтая с Кайто. Но сложно сказать, отличается ее образ от того, что в МК или нет. Точно известно только одно: они всё ещё друзья с Кайто.

 **Куроба Чикаге, она же Леди Фантом**.  
На самом деле, она только упоминается в 731 главе.  
  
Аояма сделал буквально всё, чтобы нас запутать в вопросах "Насколько вселенные ДК и МК" пересекаются, поскольку главы 731-733 ДК являются как бы сиквелом 29-30 МК.  
Что, впрочем, приводит нас к следующему: история появления Кида как вора — общая для обоих вселенных. То есть, с какой-то вероятностью, всё, что происходило до основных событий ДК и МК — общее.  
Мы не можем быть точно уверенным насчёт первых глав МК, но вот то, что до них — во многом может если не совпадать, то пересекаться.

 **Куроба Тоичи**.  
Сложно сказать, насколько именно версия МК отличается от того, что в ДК: и там, и там Тоичи буквально крупицы, причём между собой никак практически не связанные.  
Но пару деталей он всё же приносит: например, момент с Вермут не до конца ясен. Мы не может точно утверждать, есть ли ЧО в МК, но об этом в следующей части.  
Кроме того, только в ДК было указано, что он подписывается как 1412 и уже потом Юсаку "дал ему имя". А потому этот момент тоже может различаться: в МК он мог сразу подписываться как "Кид".

 **Хакуба Сагуру**.  
На самом деле, это, пожалуй, один из самых влияющих на различие Кидов персонаж: главный соперник в МК, он даже практически не появляется в ДК на ограблениях, хоть и знаком с ним.  
  
Кстати, довольно забавно, что этот фрейм ("единственное преступление, что я не смог разгадать") несколько противоречит словам самого же Хакубы в МК:  
  
"Не хочу, чтобы ты проиграл кому-либо до того, как я тебя поймаю". 

Более того, в ДК Хакуба даже не учится в Экоде:  
  
"В моей старшей школе за границей мы можем носить обычную одежду". Вот только у Экоды униформа, как и у других японских школ, ещё и схожая с тем, что у школы Хаттори.  
  
Так в чём же дело?  
Ну, скорее всего, в том, что в ДК Хакуба не переходил Экоду. Он всё ещё учится в Англии, хоть и бывает в Японии (500 решённых дел не с потолка взялись) и даже пару раз ловил Кида.  
Вот только Аояма не мог позволить ему остаться учиться в Японии по двум причинам. 

**1**. Скорее всего, он бы поймал Кида.  
В 17 главе МК Хакуба приковал к себе Кайто наручниками как раз на момент, когда должен появиться Кид. И только вмешательство Акако, которая влетела на метле, спасла вора от поимки.  
Но почему же Хакуба приковал к себе Кайто? Откуда подозрения?  
Потому что в начале 17 же главы он нашёл волос, который проанализировал в семейной лаборатории. А нашел он его... Потому что ночами подряд ходил на его ограбления.  
О чём Кайто и говорит: 3 ночи подряд.  
  
Но если Хакуба **не переходит** в Экоду, то и поимки не будет. Правда, немаловероятно, сам Хакуба в ДК может при этом понятия не иметь, кто же Кид на самом деле.  
Кстати, ещё один момент, который указывает на это — сам анализ ДНК: он слишком нереалистичен для ДК. 

Но всё это не мешает Хакубе успеть впечатлиться:  
Когда Хаттори обвиняет его в логической ошибке("что, если вор, то сразу и убийца?"), то он сразу же припоминает Кида: дескать, и правда, чего это я.  
  


**2**. Если бы Хакуба был в Японии, то ходил бы на ограбления. А значит, мог бы заметить, что с Конаном что-то явно не так.  
Хакубе хватило одной встречи с ним, чтобы заметить, что у Конана неплохие мозги. Что же было бы, если бы Хакуба увидел "Спящего Когоро"? А ведь упорства ему не занимать, в каноне МК как-то уже перебирал всю базу школьников Японии. Да и 500 только в Японии дел легко не набрать, даже если большая часть из них простые и можно разобраться по телефону. У того же Хаттори упоминались тысяча с детскими делами по поиску котят. 

Таким образом, мы получаем, что Хакуба как бы и есть в мире ДК, но очень мало и в жизнь Кайто вмешивается редко. А потому, с большой вероятностью, Кайто может себя чувствовать куда более свободно: Акако, знающей его личность, нет, Хакубы, который эпизодически то подсказывает, то капает на мозги, тоже...  
Кто вообще его может поймать-то до Конана? Инспектор Накамори?  
Ах да. 

**Инспектор Накамори**.  
С одной стороны, инспектор — типичный комедийный персонаж, чего с него взять? Типично глупый, нелепый, толкающий пафосные речи и обещания, которые не может сдержать.  
С другой — давайте будем честными, ну не смог бы инспектор из МК разгадать ту загадку на первое апреля из ДК. Догадаться, что на волнах — это про радиоволны, понять, о какой станции речь и уже потом, почитав о ней, выбрать здание — это без тренировки довольно сложное задание, недаром Когоро и остальная полиция с треском провалились.  
А вот Конан и инспектор(!) — разгадали.  
Вдобавок, из этого мы получаем, что Кид в ДК не в первый раз шлёт такие замудрённости, пока в МК... А что в МК, там он или принимает вызов (Корбо, Ша Нуар), или шлёт простое "приду тогда во столько за тем".  
  
Впрочем, справедливости ради, балуется шифрами он и в МК, но реже.  
  
И тут не до конца понятно, разгадал инспектор его или нет: всё же на этот он смотрел минут пять, пока на шифр с волнами у него было несколько дней.  
К тому же, на вызовы дяди Соноко Кид может отвечать так же просто, как и в МК. В общем-то, хоть он и пишет порой загадками, но именно что полноценный шифр по канону манги был один. И этот факт мы отложим в памяти. 

Кстати, инспектор роняет в 455 другую интересную деталь: среди ассистентов он упоминает девушку.  
  
Что, конечно, может быть отсылкой к Акако. Другое дело, что на это время Аояма мог не разделять вселенные. Или девушка — всего лишь переодетый Джии.

И ещё нюанс-различие: в МК ему не нравится ни участие Хакубы, ни Шиничи в ограблении.  
  
  
Зато в ДК не раз слушает Конана, ещё и развивает его мысли. Может, потому, что не чувствует в нём угрозы, кто ж знает, но забавная деталь.  
  


В общем, несмотря на свои комедийный образ и нелюбовь делиться деталями о Киде, даже так инспектор смог подбросить пару интересных моментов к размышлению. 

Поэтому пора перейти уже к самому Кайто.


	3. Кайто и ДК

Стоит заметить, что хоть мы и анализировали только окружение Кайто из МК в ДК, понятно, что и Конан, и другие персонажи тоже будут влиять на образ Кида.  
Но давайте подытожим сначала влияние изменившегося окружения Кайто на Кида. 

**1**. Долгое время для Кида никто не предоставлял реальной угрозы раскрытия его личности. Да, Хакуба ему доставляет мороки, что он сам признаёт.  
  
Но, в то же время, как мы уже вычислили в прошлой части — несопоставимо меньшую. В школе Кайто Хакубы нет, на мозги с "ты Кид, я тебя поймаю" никто не капает, на ограбления ходит в разы меньше и даже личность мог не вычислить.  
Ещё и Акако нет, которая вычислила его как Кида и тоже эпизодически с этим напрягала. 

Соответственно, Киду никогда не нужно было осторожничать особо с детективами, как в МК — там, едва он зазевается, любое его слово Хакуба использует против него при необходимости.  
И это определённо на него повлияло: он куда более уверен в себе и даже порой делится с Конаном какими-то мелочами, вроде того, что Леди Фантом — его мама.  


**2**. Возможно, от скуки и отсутствия вызова, Кид мог начать играться с шифрами.  
Конечно, скорее всего, Аояме просто не захотелось возиться с загадками снова и снова: эффектно появился, всё, хватит, можно теперь впечатлять трюками. Но нам нужно объяснить как-то в рамках вселенной, почему же Кид заморочился с шифром и как инспектор смог его разгадать — и самым логичным выглядит, что это был далеко не первый шифр. Просто дальше в этом нет нужды: либо Конан и Кид так пересекаются, либо дядя Соноко просто бросает ему вызов, и проще прямо назвать дату со временем или согласиться на предложенное. 

**3**. При этом часть событий до ДК и МК если не совпадают, то как минимум пересекаются, по крайней мере, в истории Кида. Но есть нюансы: мы понятия не имеем, есть ли ЧО в мире МК, поэтому про ту же Вермут мы ничего сказать не можем. Да и не факт, что в МК Тоичи когда-то подписывался как 1412. Да и с Пандорой не совсем ясно: то ли нет её, то ли это просто камень. 

Теперь рассмотрим влияние ДК на Кида. 

Для начала, ещё один момент: иногда Кид ищет легендарные сокровища. Об этом мельком упоминается в дневнике жертвы в 475 главе: он пишет, что "мы точно победим этого пронырливого самодовольного воришку".  
  
Что тоже довольно интересно: ни разу в МК не упоминалось, что Кайто куда-то путешествует, чтобы разузнать, существует ли такой камень и подходит ли он под определение Пандоры. 

Теперь о влиянии персонажей ДК на Кайто.  
1\. Макото.  
Пожалуй, это единственный человек, которого Кид серьёзно рассматривает как угрозу. Но его можно понять: Макото реально страшен.  


Ну, а если серьёзно — взаимодействие с **большинством персонажей ДК** выдаёт в Киде отменного манипулятора, он даже Конана при второй их встрече обманывает, выставляя всё так, будто он раздел Ран, пока на деле — лишь скопировал платье. Да и в целом, у него нет никаких проблем, чтобы переодеться в девушку и использовать это против влюблённого в неё парня.  
Впрочем, не то чтобы он законерелый злодей — отнюдь, он всё ещё старается спасти от смерти людей, помочь кому-то, тому же Конану в расследовании или при просьбе-шантаже.  
Просто Кида в ДК от МК явно отличает ещё один момент: в ДК он куда дольше преступник, что следует даже из наших предположений, что шифр был не первый и что 29-30 главы МК были раньше 731-733 ДК по хронологии вселенной. Не обязательно подряд, как это показали в экранизации МК 1412 — но раньше. И это определённо тоже наносит свой отпечаток: Кид уже привык манипулировать полицией и людьми. 

2\. **Конан**.  
На самом деле, сложно переоценить влияние Конана на Кида в ДК. Как минимум потому, что он — главный герой, под которого Киду приходится подстраиваться.  
Аояма захотел подарить Конану яркого соперника — и вот, Кид вытаскивается на свет, с него сдувают пыль, добавляют шарма и загадочности, а также же самоуверенности. И вот, идеальный соперник готов, ну, а что позже в МК Кид пару раз не может себя сдержать — это детали.  
  
Да и дурачиться порой может на ограблениях, то дразня инспектора, то просто наводя хаос. Кид в ДК определённо себе такой свободы позволить не может.

Кроме того, Конан отнюдь не Хакуба: да, конечно, он не такой упёртый и может себе позволить порой отпустить Кида в ту же благодарность за спасение детей. Но в первую очередь — Конан куда быстрее разгадывает самые сложные трюки и способен намекнуть "мягко" Киду, чтобы тот особо не зарывался.  
  
Хакуба позади, даже когда нет сложных трюков, просто ловкость рук. Да, он понимает, как именно Кид провернул что-то в МК, но уже обычно слишком поздно, чтобы он хоть что-то успел сделать, хотя бы задержать побег. 

Конан — всего на шаг позади. Стоит сделать неверный шаг, немного замедлиться, и игра закончена. Достаточно вспомнить 23-24 главы МК, где Шиничи устроил Киду веселье, просто подловив, что тот запомнил и номер прав.  
А ведь трюки в ДК ещё и куда сложнее: разве можно сравнить телепортацию или прогулку по воздуху с тем, как Кид всего лишь подложил стекло и пошатал ящик, чтобы создать иллюзию фальшивых драгоценностей? Конан же всё равно оказывается рядом, дышит в спину и пытается подловить в самом конце. Или же поделиться своей разгадкой трюка, чтобы потом пафосно добавить: "В этот раз я тебя отпускаю".

У Конана есть и ещё одно выгодное отличие: соперничество с ним Киду нравится.  
  
Он рад знать, что его критик видел трюк, будет пытаться его раскусить — недаром он ради Конана нарушает один из фундаментальных законов Тёрстона.  
Кид в ДК готовый пойти на подобный риск, трудолюбивый и затейливый, лишь бы удивить Конана и читателей новым, внешне невероятным трюком. Ему нравится общение с детективом, готов даже рассказывать что-то о себе, пока Хакуба в МК его раздражает своей настойчивостью.  


Но, к слову, с моментом влияния персонажей ДК на Кайто тоже не всё так просто: нам ничего не известно про Конана в мире МК. Можно было бы предположить, что Шиничи просто не уменьшался — ведь не может же быть, что и Конан есть, и ведьма тоже, и всё в одном мире.  
При этом, с одной стороны, Аояма в интервью к тому 4 писал, что был бы не прочь ввести Конана в историю МК. Да и главы 23-24 МК нас буквально отсылают к первой встрече Конана и Кида в 156-159 ДК.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, прямо Конан не появляется, да и Аояма мог успеть передумать. Так что кто знает, может, в этот раз Киду противостоял Шиничи. 

Что можно сказать в качестве вывода.  
Да, истории Кида в ДК и МК — определённо различаются, отчего и сам персонаж ведёт себя по-разному. В ДК Кид должен быть куда более самоуверен и манипулятивен, а также очень слабо общаться с Хакубой. Также местами он куда более инициативен к попыткам разгадать что-то, чем Кид из МК, который обычно этим занимается только из-за вызова других. Да и Конан в ДК определённо хорошо так воздействует на гордость вора.  
Сведёт ли Конан в МК эту разницу между образами к чему-то меньшему? Будет ли Кайто в МК таким же открытым манипулятором? Сложно сказать.  
Но вот шифры писать и искать легендарные драгоценности по Японии ему точно смысла нет. 

Обязательно ли учитывать все эти нюансы, которые тут расписывались? Да нет, конечно. Всегда есть тот же МК 1412, который попытался связать обе манги в единое целое.  
Ну, а автору просто было интересно: действительно ли вселенные разные и Кайто различаются. Надеюсь, и вам тоже.


End file.
